


Adam: The Lost Antichrist

by Kittyknowsthings



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyknowsthings/pseuds/Kittyknowsthings
Summary: Rainy Day TV turns from cozy to tense as the Them find themselves reminded of recent events.
Relationships: Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20
Collections: Name That Author Round Four





	Adam: The Lost Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of the NTA-Games on the GO-Events server, the challenge was including the line "This brings back memories"  
> No, I couldn't resist the obvious joke in the title.

Four pairs of eyes were trained on the TV, the image on it frozen despite the fact none of them could recall pressing the pause button.

Adam's fists were clenched so tight his knuckles stood out in stark relief.

They were watching an animated children's show, but one that Pepper's _mom_ , of all people, had been very excited to see returned to netflix, so out of sheer curiousity, they congregated at Brian's for the next rainy day to give it a try.

Brian's was their usual choice, mostly because they too had Netflix, and Brian's parents (once they had conferred with Pepper's mom regarding the rating, at least) were perfectly content to leave them to it, while Pepper's mom was prone to offering running commentary on whatever they were watching (which, while rather educational, was also somewhat distracting, so they preferred discussing shows and movies with her after the fact, or at least during rewatches, so they didn't miss anything crucial.)

Dog, uninterested in the TV, curled up on a rug and took a nap.

In the second episode, the protagonist – Aang, their own age, too – displayed glowing eyes and immense power, and Dog opened his eyes, his ears pricked up, but it was only during the third episode, when this was combined with the boy lifting himself into the air and not listening to his friend's attempts to calm him, that the tension in the room had become palpable until the tech yielded and stopped.

Finally, Brian, perhaps feeling it was his dusty as the host, broke the silence.

"Weeeeeeell," he began, drawing out the word as if he hoped delaying its end would give him an idea what to say next. He gave up when he ran out of air, gasping a huge intake of breath.

Pepper, unflappable as ever, came to his rescue.

"This brings back memories," she said, then elbowed Adam, who still hadn't moved a single muscle, sharply in the ribs.

Adam jumped in his seat, then stared at her in astonishment.

"You can't just DO THAT!" He shrieked.

"I did, so I obviously can. Want me to do it again, just to be sure?" Pepper offered, her grin a touch feral.

"I mean you can't just ... you can't just ... It's _dangerous_!" Adam's eyes were wide with fear. Dog looked at Brian, who quickly decided this superseded the usual no-Dog-on-the-sofa-rule and nodded. "What if it happens again? What if I hurt any of you? Or Dog? Or my parents? Or _your_ parents? Or–" his list, faster and higher with every word as if he was unable to catch up with his own breath, was interrupted by a squeak when Dog pressed his rather cold nose into his neck.

Adam hadn't even noticed that Dog had climbed into his lap.

"We made a Plan," Wensleydale said matter-of-factly. 

He was the kind of boy who was always more comfortable when there was a plan, and even more so when it was a Plan with a capital P.

"If you do ever go all glowy-eyed again, Dog, Brian and I distract you, and then Pepper's gonna hit you over the head from behind with a cricket bat. Or whatever else is handy, really. And then we call Mr Crowley, because he's more likely to pick up his phone than Mr Aziraphale."

"That sounds smart enough," Adam said, petting Dog, letting the fur under his fingers calm him.

Then the obvious flaw occurred to him. "But now you told me! So I'll know to expect it!" His voice went high and tight with panic again, and Dog nudged his stilling hand so that he would return to providing scritches.

"We'll figure something out," Pepper said firmly and slung an arm across Adam's shoulders.

Brian's arms snuck around Adam's rib cage in a tight hug, and Wensleydale reached across Pepper's lap to grasp Adam's unoccupied hand.

“That’s what friends are for."  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the episode, and the next one too.


End file.
